Kūgo Ginjō
Kūgo Ginjō is a Fullbringer and was the leader and member No. 001 of the organization known as Xcution. He is also one of the Six Heavenly Kings of Darkness within the New Axis Powers. Profile and Stats Tier: 7-B, likely higher | 5-A | High 4-C to 4-B Attack Potency: City level, likely higher Speed: At least High Hypersonic+ with Massively Hypersonic reflexes Lifting Strength: Class 5 Striking Strength: Class TJ+ Durability: City level Background Physical Appearance Kūgo is a tall and lean-built man with fair skin, brown eyes, and shoulder-length dark hair that he keeps combed back, down to the nape of his neck. After being released from Tsukishima's Fullbring, Kūgo lets his hair become messy with strands hanging over his face. He wears dark trousers and a light sleeveless shirt, over which he wears a dark jacket that has a fur-covered collar. He also wears a thin chain necklace that has an X-shaped pendant attached to it. After his fight with Tsukishima, he obtained a small vertical scar above his left eyebrow. Personality Kūgo is a calm and cool-headed individual. He is quite manipulative, shown when he attempted to hire Ikumi Unagiya to do a background check on Isshin Kurosaki, intentionally doing so in front of Ichigo in order to get his attention. According to a member of his group, he is a charming individual that apparently talked them into following him. He claims that he carries ramen around with him because he likes it. He is very cautious and caring for his friends, as he warns them in the presence of a great danger, fights together with them and is ready to even sacrifice himself in order to save a comrade. He also appears to be very concerned about innocent people and in order to not involve them, he only picks the empty buildings if a battle were to occur. Sometimes, he can play the part of a bad guy for the sake of someone else's good, but he's far from being good at acting and instead ends up making a "cliched villain" out of himself. When not under the influence of Tsukishima's Fullbring, Kūgo is shown to be very malicious and sadistic, delighted at Ichigo's emotional and physical pain. He also becomes very arrogant, bragging about his accomplishments and underestimating his opponents, and ruthless, planning to kill a blindly loyal subordinate just because he has more potential than he knows and may cause a danger in the future. He becomes excited very easily, showing a psychotic smile whenever he is excited, and enjoys taking risks, such as leaving Ishida out of Tsukishima's victims to give Ichigo a chance of figuring out what was going on. Synopsis Powers and Abilities Master Swordsman Specialist: Kūgo is a very skillful swordsman, being able to hold his own against the likes of Tsukishima and Ichigo Kurosaki, having defeated the latter twice, though he lacked his Shinigami powers at the time. In addition to this, he was also able to take on the combined might of Jackie, Riruka, Giriko and Shishigawara using just his sword skills. Later on, he was skilled enough to fight on par with extremely powerful swordsmen like Ichigo (sometimes with the latter in Bankai and Hollowfication), Hitsugaya, and sometimes, Byakuya and Renji, barely even using his full skill from the start, sometimes overpower them with just raw power. Enhanced Speed: Due to his mastery of Fullbring, Kūgo can increase his speed and the height of his jumps by pulling on the soul of the concrete or air. Kūgo has shown to be quite fast, able to dodge successive attacks from Jackie, Riruka, and Giriko, all while they were using their Fullbring abilities. He is also able to get between a point blank attack by Tsukishima on Ichigo from a considerable distance, taking the attack himself in the process. He is capable of dodging Ichigo's incredibly fast and powerful sword swinging after the latter regains his Shinigami powers. Enhanced Strength: Ginjō is quite strong for a human, capable of lifting heavy objects like small trucks and heavy boxes three times his size, while having enough strength to overpower a captain-level combatant in terms of power. Enhanced Endurance: Kūgo has shown a large amount of endurance, being able to take the full brunt of the explosion caused by Ichigo's Fullbring completing and still being able to stand afterwards. Immense Durability: Ginjō is a very durable combatant, able to withstand a direct Getsuga Tenshō from Ichigo after the latter regained his Shinigami powers, suffering only minor injuries as a result. Skilled Hand-to-Hand Combatant: Kūgo is able to fight barehanded, using swift movements to land blows on his opponents before they can even react. Immense Spiritual Power: He has enough spiritual power for Ichigo to see his form "bathed in Reiatsu". According to both Hitsugaya and Ishida, Ginjō has tremendous levels of strong Reiryoku that is twice as strong as a captain-class Shinigami. His Reiatsu is light-green in color. Spiritual Awareness: Kūgo is able to see and sense spiritual beings, such as Shinigami and Hollows, at a significant distance or determine what direction they are in. He was also able to sense Tsukishima's Reiatsu drastically decreasing, and tell how much time he had to live. Fullbring Cross of Scaffold: Using Fullbring, Kūgo is able to transform the Saltire pendant on his necklace into a large Claymore. The blade is a long, very wide, double-edged form of a longsword. The crossguard consists of a small red gem at the center and two straight ornate arms ending in simplistic version of a fleur-de-lis. The sword's handle runs through its guard, continuing on through a gold hollow space at the base of its blade. The handle is almost the same length of the blade itself. This part of the handle allows Kūgo to attack opponents at closer ranges. *'Energy Blade': By gripping the handle near the base of his broadsword's blade and swinging the Cross of Scaffold around, Kūgo can generate large amounts of light green Reiryoku which sheathes itself over the blade. When he swings the sword at his desired target, the slash creates a massive explosion upon impact. Enhanced Cross of Scaffold: Kūgo places his Substitute Shinigami Badge onto his sword, merging it with his sword. In this form, the Cross of Scaffold is very similar to its original form, but with significant visual differences. The center portion of the cross-guard, which originally contained the small red stone, now has a small decorative skull with an 'X' over it. The handle in the hollow part of the blade resembles a spinal column, while the hollow portion takes on a dark, metallic look. *'Fullbring Absorption': Upon impaling a target on his blade, Kūgo is capable of absorbing another Fullbringer's ability into his Cross of Scaffold. The actual act liquefies the Fullbring and draws it into the sword. The effect of the ability causes what would be normally a physical injury to leave no actual wound. *'Ability Replication': Upon absorption of one's Fullbring, he also incorporates their own Reiatsu into the attack, making it virtually identical to the original user. This allows Kūgo the ability to use any technique that was incorporated within the Fullbring. **'Partial-Control of Invaders Must Die': As a result of exchanging powers among all of the Fullbringers as a sign of loyalty, Kūgo is able to stop Yukio from deactivating his Fullbring without his explicit orders, whilst he is in Yukio's Fullbring range. **'Fullbring Armor': Kūgo is able to further activate a Clad-type Fullbring, covering his body in armor plates and skeletal looking bones. His chest is covered in a bone-like lattice resembling a ribcage, further extending downward to bony plates that cover his abdomen. His hands are clad in gloves, the tops of which resemble hand bones. He gains shoulder pads in the form of bone plates, and bone plate shin guards that extend to his bone knee-pad plates, which extend up to his mid thigh. He also gains a belt with a large X-shaped buckle. The armor is durable enough to withstand a direct hit from a Getsuga Tenshō from Ichigo's Shikai without any signs of damage. **'Getsuga Tenshō' (Moon Fang Heaven-Piercer): Kūgo is able to use Getsuga Tenshō, releasing a blast of highly condensed light purple spiritual power through his sword in the shape of a crescent moon. His Getsuga Tenshō is as powerful as Ichigo's own blast in Shikai. *'Fullbring Transference': Kūgo is capable of transferring portions of the Fullbring he has absorbed to other Fullbringers. He utilizes this by cutting those he chooses to transfer the power to. *'Power Augmentation': **'Enhanced Strength': **'Enhanced Speed': **'Enhanced Durability': **'Enhanced Spiritual Power': After gaining part of Ichigo's reiatsu, Kūgo's own spiritual power increases greatly. His energy-based attacks become stronger and he is able to fight Ichigo in his Shinigami form. **'Enhanced Energy Blast': By gathering spiritual energy in his blade, Kūgo is able to unleash a powerful green blast, which then fires at the target. When used against Uryū, his blast was able to damage several buildings in the virtual Karakura Town. Bankai In his Bankai form, Kūgo's skeletal armor wraps more tightly around his form. The fur on his jacket turns red and becomes enlarged. He also gains fur around his legs. Upon activating his Bankai, Kūgo's facial features change as well. His hair and eyebrows turn white, and his eyes turn white with red sclera. A red cross-shaped marking also appears on his face. The guard and the hilt of his sword gain a more skeletal appearance, with a rigid bone-like plate dividing the hollow portion of his sword and the blade. From his back extend four "branches" of energy, giving the shape of an "X" from behind him. *'Enhanced Spiritual Power': Upon activating his Bankai, Kūgo's spiritual power increases immensely, making him capable of fighting on par with other Bankai-wielding opponents. *'Enhanced Getsuga Tenshō': His sword retains the use of Getsuga Tenshō and is used in the same manner, but in an enhanced form. When used in Bankai, these potent blasts are black with a purple outline. His Getsuga Tenshō is as powerful as Ichigo's own blast in Bankai. *'Energy Beam': Kūgo can charge spiritual energy through his blade and fire it in the form of a beam. Equipment Substitute Shinigami Badge: Being a former Substitute Shinigami, Kūgo has his own badge. He can fuse it with his "Cross of Scaffold" to give his Fullbring sword a new form. It is unknown whether his badge has the same powers as Ichigo Kurosaki's own badge, but its purpose remains the same, namely as a surveillance device for Soul Society to observe and restrict the owner as well as absorb, analyze and control the user's Reiatsu. It is also a device for communicating with Soul Society. Kūgo seems to have disabled the surveillance function by unknown means, as Soul Society couldn't locate him for a long time until he came in contact with Ichigo. As Ichigo defeats Kūgo, the latter's badge is broken into two. Relationships Allies * Rivals * Enemies *Team Karakura Background in Other Media Trivia * Quotes * Battles & Events Navigation Category:Characters Category:Male Category:Human Category:Soul Category:Fullbringer Category:Substitue Shinigami Category:Xcution Category:New Arrancar Army Category:New Axis Powers Members Category:Six Heavenly Kings of Darkness Category:Bleach Characters Category:Tier 7 Class Category:Tier 5 Class Category:Tier 4 Class Category:Leaders/Commanders Category:Antagonist